


悬崖下的金色麦浪

by Carna



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 人外, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: 章鱼萨列里和莫扎特相爱的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 章鱼！萨列里/人类！莫扎特，有意义  
> NC-17，现代AU，人外，OOC  
> 强烈建议点entire work观看，分开发是为了方便做链。

下课的钟声响起，萨列里拿着平板电脑面无表情出了门，路德维希在后面跟着屏幕上的摇滚巨星一起嘶吼。他应该回过身严肃告诫得意忘形的年轻人，但他只是默默走出教学楼，踩着雨后的石砖地面，离那个教室越来越远。

他表面镇定，秉承一贯的严肃作风，黑白三件套和精致领花在鲜花烂漫的校园里显得不那么青春洋溢。平板让这位年轻的古典乐大师看起来难得像是21世纪新青年，束起的辫子上被路德维希“偷偷”用丝带扎了蝴蝶结。

一路健步如飞，然后在拐弯的地方一脚踩进泥泞的草地，并且由于早已被抄近路的同学踩秃，大师锃光瓦亮的小皮鞋在柔软的泥土里呲溜一滑，差点威严不保。

这险些一摔让萨列里看清现实，捏住要脱手的平板，稳稳踏回地面，在几位怕死同学的假装没有看见之下，更加严肃地溜了。

一分钟后学校BBS——

“死神教授今天走路跑神差点摔进泥里你们敢信？”

“楼主快抬头，教授在你天花板的缝里！”

办公室没人，罗森伯格出差开会一时半会回不来，萨列里狼狈坐在沙发里，深仇大恨盯着手里的平板。过一会儿起身，暗搓搓挂上“外出”的牌子，锁了门。

窗户拉好，高音质小音箱一边一个，他打开YouTube，模仿路德维希敲下莫扎特的大名，点开播放量最高的一个。

手背叛了萨列里一颗古典的心，坚定不移下单了小莫扎特的专辑、演唱会蓝光碟，其余时间在用各个角度的模糊现场视频填充YouTube的收藏夹。

 

几日后碟片陆陆续续送到，跟着进门的还有出差归来的罗森伯格。他看着同事桌上新购置的架子，抽出一张碟刚瞄两眼就被夺走，当事人若无其事地将它放回去，整理起领花。

“我的朋友，您这是要走摇滚路线了吗？”罗森伯格大吃一惊，“古典乐的伟大复兴已经宣告失败了吗？”

“不，我就是随便一听。”


	2. Chapter 2

某一日晚课结束，他踩着灯火回到自己独居的房子，没有开灯，坐在客厅的皮沙发里，不敢再听任何曲子。他拿出学生交的乐谱机械地修改，音符按着规律排列在它们各自的位置上，很正确。

萨列里看着眼前摊开的纸张，杂乱的褶皱像是被谁狠狠揉搓，即将丢弃又捡了回来。慢半拍的声音对他说，是你做的。

他猛地起身，冲进乐房摊开空白的五线谱，昂贵的笔尖在墨水瓶里潦草地蘸了两下，悬在纸上。过了一会儿，黑色的水滴下来，扭曲成了半个音符。

不，不是摇滚的问题，不是任何形式的音乐的问题。萨列里很清楚，他仍然对所有音符保持最高程度的尊重，只不过祖传基因让他更偏爱古典，更享受这一种音符的组合，也更擅长用这样的形式表达自己。

有那么一些时候，他以自己的血统为傲，尤其是看着平凡人类终其一生也无法触摸到音乐王座的一角。事实也是如此，他顺风顺水度过前三分之一人生，在这一领域内遇到过挫折但那从来不是问题。而另一些时候，他人类的部分甚至会对那霸道的章鱼基因感到嫉妒，触手写下的音乐比这双手还能让他触动。

萨列里收好纸笔。

热情褪去，理智浮上来，要让他对神臣服。

第二天，他到办公室将所有的光碟收到纸箱里，在罗森伯格欣慰的目光下，准备出门找个旧书商处理掉。

走到一半觉得不妥，考虑先放回家然后卖二手。

萨列里不再打开YouTube看那些视频，生活又回到原来的轨迹。只是课讲完了又没人提问的时候，路德维希总要趁机跑上来放段那些熟悉的影像。他收好平板，走回办公室才听到下课的钟声。

作曲邀请仍然源源不断发来，他三心二意挑选感兴趣的项目扔给秘书兼他哥洽谈，随手在纸上划拉出的谱子听起来也挺像那么回事。只有假日泡在无人小池塘里，躁动的触手晃在水里、半空，不受控制地指挥起熟悉的乐曲，他趴在岸边，假装看不出来。


	3. Chapter 3

萨列里后悔了，他就应该把盘什么的直接卖掉。

周日下午，萨列里拿着改好的谱子去找路德维希，这个时间他通常在学校琴房练琴。上楼时听到隐约的钢琴声，调子有点熟悉，但不像路德维希的风格，走近就听见路德维希随着节奏鬼哭狼嚎。

“贝多芬。”

哭嚎骤停又起：“老师，您听我解释！”

钢琴弹完最后一个小节，演奏者站起来向萨列里行了一个夸张的礼。

萨列里面如死灰，盯着他金黄的头发和浮夸的眼线。

路德维希试图挽救：“老师，这位是我……好朋友！”

“莫扎特。”

“萨列里大师，是您！”莫扎特几个箭步冲过来，接过萨列里手上的谱子，热情地握住，甚至想来一个贴面礼，“我听路德维希说过您很多次啦！”

萨列里感觉晚节要不保。

他抽回自己的手，反应冷淡，试图浇灭对方过激的感情：“莫扎特先生，恕我直言，您如此出现在这里恐怕会产生恶劣的影响。”他看见了角落扔着的帽子墨镜围脖，但不打算改口，甚至再也没看莫扎特的脸，转而盯着汗流浃背的路德维希，留下一句“注意你的身份”带上门走了。

他几乎要跑起来，掩盖自己过快的心跳。

 

路德维希瘫软在钢琴上：“完了完了完了完了，我要被挂了。”

莫扎特默默坐回去，放下琴键盖把脸枕上去，沮丧地问：“为什么萨列里大师这么不喜欢我呢？这才是第一次见面啊？”

路德维希心说这可不是，光在他课上看视频的次数都够扒出来您的谱子了。但他没想太多，比起这个他更担心教授期末把他毙了。他坐过去，拍拍好友的肩膀，认真想了想：“我觉得他不是不喜欢你，他是不喜欢摇滚。”后来放视频干脆直接闭眼走人为净了。

莫扎特生无可恋：“那有什么区别，我现在搞起古典还来得及吗？”

路德维希伸手掰着算了算，认为可行，现在拜他为师，勉强还能算萨列里弟子。莫扎特有点心动，然后狠狠揍了回去。


	4. Chapter 4

萨列里第二次从莫扎特手里逃走，对这熟悉的狼狈多少感到有点得心应手。但是不了，还是不要再见了。莫扎特人如其音乐，又或者音乐如其人，他刻意切断那些声音的源头，没有得到半刻清净，就被疏通的洪流冲刷得一无所有。他一半细胞在为接近圣殿而欢呼，另一半的罪恶就要被圣光灼伤。

他逐渐形成反射，在别人提到莫扎特的时候皱眉，听到他的音乐时露出隐忍的嫌恶。蠢蠢欲动的触手在身体里无形地搅动，诉说他的背叛。

没有以后了，他警告路德维希不要带闲杂人等出现在错误的位置，周围的人也懂得有些东西只能在背后议论。

安东尼奥·萨列里，被誉为最正统的新时代古典乐大师，痛恨摇滚。


	5. Chapter 5

那次相遇就像投入湖中的小石子。萨列里一开始这么觉得，后来立刻认识到自己的错误，那不是小石子，那是陨石，要蒸发了他的小水池。

一个礼拜后的早上，他拿着平板准备去教室，办公室被人敲响，他顺手打开，是位花店店员。

“啊，萨列里教授，这是一位沃尔夫冈先生送您的花，麻烦您签收一下。”

就算萨列里不懂花语，这一大捧玫瑰是什么意思他也猜得出来。

“谢谢，麻烦退回去吧。”说着掏了小费给店员。

但他不明白，莫扎特为什么要给他送花，尤其是在初遇就承受了自己莫名其妙的怒气之后。

他像往常一样讲课，答疑，留五分钟放短片，自己提前离开，无视路德维希欲言又止的脸。

每隔几日就有花送来，无一例外全都被他退回。萨列里随意上推特翻了翻，看到了铺天盖地的演唱会抓拍。

又一个礼拜开始，萨列里走进教室，一眼就看到最后面一排多出来的身影，帽子盖不住的金发，带着口罩，在他看过来时掩饰性地咳嗽。萨列里停留几秒，让对方知道自己已经暴露，最好趁机赶快走人。然而莫扎特既然打好小算盘就不可能这么轻易离开。

一连几次课他都来听，感冒仍没痊愈，甚至发展成了肺炎。萨列里尽量避开那个角落，好几次瞥到莫扎特跃跃欲试想要发言，都迅速带过不留讨论的时间。

他备课越来越满，但总有告一段落的时候。指针告诉他还有十分钟下课，路德维希心思活络，萨列里也感到刺骨的疲惫。

莫扎特的眼睛亮了起来，看到萨列里没有离开，而是坐到了第一排。自己的声音在教室里响起，他只盯着萨列里的背影，看着对方一只手撑着低垂的头，然后踩着钟声一言不发离去，没往自己这边看过一眼。


	6. Chapter 6

作为闪亮的天才摇滚巨星，莫扎特也不是没有失败过。他知道自己的天赋，知道摇滚界乃至整个音乐史总有一天会留下自己的名字，并且这一天很快会来临。带着满腹才情他走上云端，然后跌个半死，但缪斯终究是站在他这一边的，那些挫折最多算是功成名就前微不足道的小石子。所以他不在意这个，心里想的全是音乐，是怎么将常人无法描述的东西绘成画卷。

但是偶尔也会催一下上个委托作曲还没支付的尾款。

他喜欢音乐，喜欢各式各样的表达，喜欢听每个作曲家的旋律，再用笔描摹那些满涨的感情。所以，喜欢萨列里大师有什么不对呢？他拿着炭笔在五线谱上涂画，隔着细细的横线抚摸大师性感的唇。

在单方面遇到萨列里之前，莫扎特熟悉的是香香软软的女孩子，偶尔有不那么柔软的，但也是女孩子。女孩子的心思好懂也不好懂，他胜在细腻而甜蜜，又带着摇滚赋予的狂热野性，让他格外受欢迎，尽管不知为何多大的女孩子们都爱让他叫“姐姐”。莫扎特喜欢女孩子的感性和温柔，享受她们的喜爱，也曾试图敞开心扉交换理解，却越来越远。

遇见萨列里大师之后，他仍然受欢迎，仍然愿意绽放自己的笑容，用自己的音乐点亮每个愁苦忧郁、困于生活的脸。可有什么不一样了，就像人们评价他饱含感情的音符，莫扎特也沉醉于萨列里的音符中无法自拔。他在看见萨列里本人的五秒之内就有了答案，这个人一定会和自己相处得非常愉快，接着就被现实狠狠删了几巴掌，而他一脸迷茫，不知道错在哪儿了。

莫扎特委屈：萨列里甚至都没给我一个机会。

他在演唱会的后台深深反省，外头欢呼声响起的时候猛然意识到：相信万年单身路德维希的策略他绝对是个傻子。


	7. Chapter 7

上课的时候没再看见莫扎特的身影，萨列里松了一口气，走出教学楼的时候下意识活动僵死的指节。

身后传来哒哒哒的跑步声，靠近时能听见做贼似地：“大师！等等我大师！萨列里大师！您等等我呀！”才注意到自己脚步翻飞，不知在怕什么。

“莫扎咳……您有什么事吗？”

莫扎特从他简朴的小包里抽出一打被过度蹂躏的纸，一弯腰递到他眼前：“请您帮我看看谱子吧！”

他不应该接，但对天才的热情本能与好奇心让他的手伸了出去。萨列里捏着一个角，莫扎特痛快撒了手，他不得不两只手捧住。

匆匆扫过几眼，他就知道虽然是莫扎特不熟悉——也只是看上去不熟悉——的古典乐，但也绝对谈不上需要他的指点。

怒火燃烧得过于迅猛，他的表情在莫扎特的眼里扭曲狰狞起来，对方甜蜜的笑容瞬间凝固在嘴角。他听到自己冰冷的声音质问这个可怜的年轻人：“莫扎特，您这是在羞辱我？”


	8. Chapter 8

莫扎特想：萨列里大师没当场把谱子甩我脸上是他最后的教养。他还没见过这么生气的大师，不过考虑到总共也没有见过真人几次，大师显然也不是会在盛怒中作曲的类型。

他忘了自己是怎么出的校门，坐上经纪人偷开的小车，甚至无意识把口罩都摘了，吸引了好几个男粉女粉，拿着笔却看着他萎靡的脸色不敢靠近。

康丝坦斯一看他这个样子就知道失败得很彻底，她脑中过了几遍安慰话，然后说：“想开点，他这是在嫉妒你。”

“谢谢，没有感到安慰。”

他歪倒在后座，扒着靠背，一手忍不住压在眼睛上。

“别哭花了，等会儿到现场来不及补。”

“……没在哭，”他小声说，“就是觉得有点委屈，我甚至不知道哪里做错了。”

莫扎特坐起来，盯着后视镜里康丝坦斯的脸：“他见我第一面就恨不得要手撕了我，难道是跟我爸结了仇？”

“据我所知，没有，结仇肯定是跟你，”抬眼看到后面似乎有狗仔，她熟练地打着方向盘，拐进小路，“可能是你带坏了贝多芬。”

“那不可能，是这家伙自己贴上来的。”

莫扎特眼巴巴等着她继续往下说，康丝坦斯硬着头皮：“好吧，那就是他视摇滚为万恶之源。”

“绝对不是，大师不是这样的人！”

“哦，你又了解了呗。”

莫扎特在后座打起了滚，嘴里哀嚎：“康丝坦斯，你帮帮我嘛，要不然你跟大师说我就快死了，想得到他一个吻刻在墓上。”

吻能不能得到不好说，他先得到了康丝坦斯嘲讽的冷笑和一对白眼，外加一个差点把他甩出去的急转弯。

车内安静了一会儿，发动机沉着地轰鸣。

“我实话实说，莫扎特，问题可能没有出在你这里。”然后觉得不妥，补充道，“先把你那套骗小学生的手段收了吧。”

“康丝坦斯！”


	9. Chapter 9

萨列里在办公室气得发抖，罗森伯格欲言又止，终于拿着本子上课去了。

愤怒过后是长久的悔恨，他站在两人之外回忆刚才发生的一切，看自己的脸如同魔鬼，语言是利刃刺得莫扎特遍体鳞伤。他一遍一遍重复这场景，跑出去想要找到那个热情的年轻人，用他更广为人知的严肃但是理智态度告诉他：你非常优秀，不需要在意其他人的看法，也无需刻意获得谁的喜爱和认同。

这难道不是很好吗，为什么一定要让两人都如此痛苦？

他在石砖地上疾走，但是没有办法找回那个身影。直到筋疲力竭回到办公室，他才发现自己仍然攥着莫扎特的手稿，褶皱脏污，遮盖不住发光的灵魂。

他忍不住蹲下去，捂住自己的眼睛，溢出无法听到的叫喊。


	10. Chapter 10

萨列里觉得自己好多了，那叫什么来着，与自己和解。至少再听到偶尔说漏嘴的“莫扎特”时，他没有皱眉，甚至能接着谈上两句。他还买了芝士蛋糕，泡了一壶茶，静静欣赏莫扎特的作品，哼着那些曲子，在遇到风格突变的摇滚元素时还能抬手修改两笔。

罗森伯格也不能说什么，哪怕他又把那箱子光碟搬了回来，重新摆上架子，周一排到周五轮流听。罗森伯格不在的时候他就公放，回来立刻换上耳机，将他叨叨“古典乐后继无人”“我要宰了莫扎特这臭小子”之类的话降噪处理。

他当然不是光听莫扎特，偶尔也会被他汹涌的情感腻到，这时候就会换换台，听点别的。

莫扎特没有接着送花，也没再来听课，甚至没有其他稀奇古怪的接近方式。萨列里搜了下行程，发现人正在美国开巡演。

他将那一次失控归因于对莫扎特示好的过度解读，偶尔跟路德维希聊到他时，还会想到等什么时候遇到他再正式道歉。

但过了月余，他才觉得这样未免太过失礼，于是翻出路德维希留下的联系方式，斟酌着发送了一条短信。

“之前的事情非常抱歉，如果我的无礼给您带来极大困扰，我愿意尽力弥补。”

他忘记署名，但几乎是立刻收到了回信。

“好啊大师，那先用一顿美食抚慰我受伤的脆弱心灵吧！在我回去之后☆”

他脑补出了一个闪着光的wink，不自觉笑了起来。


	11. Chapter 11

两人的第一顿饭气氛融洽得可怕。他们对之前的不愉快避而不谈，萨列里将谱子还给莫扎特，改完之后觉得算不上修，充其量是试图将他的感情融入对方主旋律当中。年轻人惊喜地接过来，如获至宝，没好意思长久翻看，小心翼翼放进狭窄的包里。

萨列里不太能记得他们吃了什么，但是能清楚回忆起莫扎特柔光下的脸，他画着夸张的眼线，脸颊上落有细碎的阳光。他开心地跟他讲巡演里的事，萨列里多半都在安静地听，偶尔回应莫扎特天马行空的问题。

如果停在这里就好了。

没有之后结账离开，没有他开车将莫扎特送到工作地点两三条街外，没有莫扎特跟他再见又跑回来敲他的车窗，也没有他降下玻璃后毛茸茸的脑袋伸进来，在他嘴唇上贴了一个吻。

他想的是最初那一捧失落的玫瑰，有什么情绪蠢蠢欲动。

 

莫扎特要疯了，拉着康丝坦斯转了无数个圈。

他像怀春的少女抚摸自己的嘴唇，把康丝坦斯吓得够呛。她松口气，感觉莫扎特充电完成，随时准备开启下一次巡演。

但她有点不解：“你就这么原谅他了？”

“呃，是我莽撞在先？”

“他怎么想开接受你了？”

“一定是我坚韧不屈的热情和诚挚的爱打动了他！”

“提醒你，你只是偷吻然后跑路，可能明天就会被人乱棍打死。”

“康丝坦斯，康丝坦斯，就让我开心一会吧！”


	12. Chapter 12

莫扎特觉得他的吻已经能够清楚表达自己的意图，然而萨列里只觉得是摇滚激情作祟，不是什么见鬼的爱。

莫扎特没有演出和其他工作的时候会来学校找萨列里，要么去听课，要么拉着人在空教室弹琴写谱。萨列里也很忙，但会把委托的工作留在莫扎特来的时候，偶尔也会放手让他去写，然后自己不得不因为过于明显的莫扎特灵魂而重新来过。

他在莫扎特软磨硬泡之下，将摇滚元素加入到自己的作品中，不好说会得到什么评价，但目前看来是挺开心的。莫扎特让萨列里给他讲古典，虽然百分之九十五他都了解，但就是想听大师用柔软低沉的嗓音念那些古板的句子。

他们也会在黑夜无人的角落交换更多亲吻，他靠在萨列里的怀里，偶尔斗胆将大师压在老旧的墙壁上。莫扎特不满足于这一点点的接触，但萨列里却总是摇摇头，为两人整理好散乱的衣饰，示意莫扎特门禁时间到了。

莫扎特躁动的心得不到安抚，于是更加卖力地在台上挥洒激情。

可没想到得偿所愿的一天来得这么突然。

俗套的庆功宴，俗套的喝多了酒，他翻着康丝坦斯的电话，福灵心至地往下继续滑到萨列里名字上。

他乖巧地站在酒馆外的巷口等萨列里开车来接，礼貌坐进后排，安分报上自己家的住址。然后在后座瘫倒半梦半醒，顺着萨列里来扶他的手攀上肩膀，八爪鱼一样缠住他的大师。

接下来似乎顺理成章，他指挥着萨列里摸自己贴身放好的钥匙，进门一路架到卧室，在躺到床上时拉着他倒在了自己身上，亮晶晶的眼，看着清醒又不太清醒。

他奉上缠绵的亲吻，将萨列里压进柔软的被褥里，试图解去恼人的领花和繁杂的衣扣，最后是萨列里受不了他的抓挠，按住他胡来的手指，挑开两人的扣子，领花顺着飞到床下。莫扎特不知道在哼唧什么，但触摸到萨列里赤裸的胸膛显然让他高兴且专注。他去够枕下的润滑剂，像游泳一样压在萨列里身上扭动，沉得萨列里快要窒息。

他终于找到那一小管罪恶的液体，却连盖子都扣不开。两人灼热的下体贴在一处，莫扎特无意识地摩擦着寻求快感，灵活的手指怎么也用不上力。

萨列里吻着他的唇，吞下他模糊的渴求。他半抢过那软管，拥着莫扎特翻滚，解开褪去两人碍事的衣裤，指尖沾着粘稠的油，抚慰过对方挺立的性器，伸进紧致的肉体里缓慢开拓。

莫扎特发出绵软的哀求，喘息声里夹着拔高的一两声抽泣。他在黑暗里目光灼灼盯着莫扎特起伏的喉咙，张口含咬住。他逗弄着喉结，感受莫扎特的战栗，年轻人将腿环在他腰上，脚跟鼓励着他继续。

于是他闯进这个莽撞年轻人的身体，企图用刀刃瓦解他的意志。那双灵动的眼睛里看不见清明，脸颊上残存的光像雾夜里模糊的星星。

他放纵自己沉溺在这久违的快感里，两人的喘息呻吟缠绵叠加，莫扎特随着动作摇晃着自己混沌沉重的头，手指放过床单转而寻找更加温暖的肉体。

随后他感觉到顶点后的空白，肌肉紧绷然后瘫软，萨列里退了出去，液体淋溅在两人的身体上。

恍惚间，莫扎特摸到什么滑腻且凉的东西，柔软的表层下有血管随着谁的心跳搏动。他心里一惊，物理上却难以有什么后继的动作。带着没有得到事后吻的遗憾就要沉沉睡去，心想大师总不会害我。

那粘稠的触感顺着他的下腹来到他起伏的前胸，有细软的东西从枕头和皮肤之间的缝隙穿过，缠绕住他的脖子。

他心里有一个猜测。

萨列里看着莫扎特高潮后不设防的睡颜，心情复杂。他远离情欲很久了，突然的刺激让他在缺少盐和水分的情况下变出了本体。他控制着不去触碰，然而独立的神经元这时候显出它们的优势来。他看着近乎黑色的粗大触须缠绕住人类脆弱的躯体，攀附上他啃咬过的脖颈。在那里，这个耀眼的天才将纸上的音符变成鲜活的风，只要他收紧这段肌肉，这么长时间阻碍他去路的石头就会瓦解，他的世界就会走回正轨。莫扎特不应该出现在世界上，他的存在让卑劣的基因感到绝望。

吸盘在皮肤上收缩舒张，他放任那一条肢体即将成为谋杀的凶器。

而这位误入凡间的神祇仍然平稳地呼吸，他自认为充盈的恶意没有被他放在眼里。

萨列里好像忽然间被莫扎特的皮肤灼伤，他迅速松开所有紧附的吸盘，蠕动着离开，关门时没有发出任何金属碰撞的声音，将一室疯狂全都留在屋子里。

莫扎特长久地呼出一口气，他没睁眼，沉沉睡去了。

醒来除了干掉的精液和散乱的被褥，他皮肤光滑，也没有感到酸痛，怀疑是自己做了个了不得的梦。

然后他想，大师又逃走了。


	13. Chapter 13

这一逃就是几千公里。莫扎特在学校晃悠了好几圈，快要被认出来时才堵到罗森伯格，对方嫌恶无比，告诉他萨列里休假，地点不知道，时间不知道。

莫扎特失落地走了。

罗森伯格当然知道，甚至假条都是他写他批，机票民宿都是他帮忙定的。

 

萨列里不记得自己是怎么回的家，回过神时人已经在车库，触手虚弱无力，没过一会儿就凝结成了人类的一双腿。

有点想起小美人鱼。

他套上顺手捡回来的裤子，想起领花扔太远实在够不到了。

进门之后直接拐到厨房接了一杯凉水下肚，捧着另外一杯瘫坐在客厅长毛地毯上，平板上莫扎特的歌放到一半，他点开，在环绕的声音里面无表情喝完水，接着听下一首。

不一会儿天色就浅了。

他模糊盯着平板上莫扎特的歌词滚动，手里的玻璃杯均匀碎开。他感到一点尖锐的痛，这才把视线转移到手上。有碎片落下来，血从伤口翻涌而出，红色的，就好像平凡人类的一样。他听着莫扎特在空旷的屋子里嘶吼，起身找到镊子又坐回来，伴随着音乐的节奏，一片一片，缓慢地将玻璃碎片揪出来。

 

正午时门铃响起，罗森伯格的大嗓门透进来，他才意识到自己旷课了。他站起来平静地开门，平静地问午安，要不是罗森伯格看见他血淋淋的手和命不久矣的脸色，他也是想午安的。

他也确实气吼吼回了句午安，然后揪着萨列里进屋冲洗消毒，伤口开始长合，血都是残骸，让他稍感安慰。然后念叨了半天“爱情伤身”“莫扎特太讨厌”“尽管音乐有可圈可点之处，但不行，还是讨厌”。萨列里摇头，跟罗森伯格说：“替我请个假吧。”

“我的朋友，你该庆幸现在不是很忙。”罗森伯格叉腰，“打算去哪里？”

“找弗朗西斯科。”

于是罗森伯格叹口气，收拾了萨列里的卡和证件，几件换洗衣物，扒了破烂高定，换上不知道哪儿找的牛仔夹克，一脚把人踹进飞机。

下来已经是另外一个国度，有人举着牌子接他，开车一路到乡下简单的民宿，清醒时发现自己躺在小房子晒过太阳的被子里。


	14. Chapter 14

第一个礼拜在沉默中过去。萨列里没有出门，没有联网接收任何消息，独自一人没有开口说话，只在遇到送食材上门的年轻人时才点头示意。房子里很安静，没有喧闹的学生和罗森伯格，也不曾响起谁的音乐。

萨列里想：最开始我就应该离远一点，不留任何接近的余地。

第二个礼拜即将平淡过去，萨列里主动向年轻人打听附近村落的方向，年轻人受宠若惊，载着会说话的大师来到繁荣的小镇。

21世纪是不会让他失联太久的。他找到咖啡厅，跟店员租了半天笔记本电脑，登录邮箱查看信件。有几封工作邀请，他点开记下主题，没有回复。罗森伯格写了几句话，告诉他暂时没什么事情需要处理，隐晦提到有人来学校找他。一些广告邮件，还有一封来自莫扎特本人。

他点开发来的网址，不出意外看到一段视频。来自是台下某个痴情的歌迷，举着手机拍他安静唱歌的侧脸。

萨列里不知道他以什么心情上网翻看自己各角度饭拍，挑选出最能展现他的帅气迷人的那一个，小心翼翼粘在邮件里，什么话都没说，发给自己。

是一段新歌，他没有听过，也不像莫扎特以往的风格，但这不妨碍演唱者在旋律中缓缓诉说隐秘的感情。咖啡厅陈旧的背景乐过于嘈杂，他盯着莫扎特的侧脸，意识到视频戛然而止。

发的竟然还不是完整版。

店员小心翼翼走过来，怕这位脸色越发沉重的客人砸了自己的电脑，里面还有没完成的设计稿。他在不近不远的地方观察，欣慰地看到对方抬手按揉太阳穴，喝完最后一口咖啡，轻轻合上屏幕，起身准备走了。突如其来的对视让他有点不好意思，抱歉地笑着接过电脑，欢迎对方下次再来。

萨列里走出门，深吸凉爽的空气。徘徊的音符像水泥顺着喉咙慢慢流入，沉到胃里，凝固成痛苦*。

他憋着一口气向着回去的方向狂奔，脚下的路开始变得泥泞坎坷，提示他记错了回去的方向。萨列里停在一片望不到头的麦田外，金黄色的麦穗在风的吹拂中荡起浪花，更远处矗立着悬崖，崖顶像一只尖尖的鸟嘴。

看不到劳作的人，萨列里跳下路沿，麦子几乎没过他的头顶*。他漫无目的地走，风吹起奇妙的旋律。满眼都是那种金灿灿的颜色，让他不得不回忆起莫扎特柔软的头发。

麦田在靠近悬崖的地方停下，挨着一汪蓝绿色的湖水。

他仰头看鸟嘴切断的天空，倒进冰冷的水里。身体在水下渐渐伸展，他半眯着眼看外面恍惚的光，缓缓沉了下去。

再浮现时他的双腿已经完全化型，光滑的触手在水面翻滚，捞起湖底的石块投向坚硬的山崖，撞得稀碎，跌回水里。

几个来回之后他感到力竭，发狠将最后一块石头砸碎之后，死鱼一样瘫在岸边。他看着泛起粉红色的天空，触手们也乖巧地垂在水里不再动弹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *写的时候想到《驱魔人》里的这两句：“卡拉斯的内心瘫软下去。重量变成了浇注的水泥，干透后就会由他永远背负。”完全不能比啦，顺便吹爆。
> 
> *跟我念：这不是普通的麦子。以及千万别学萨聚聚，别问我为什么知道。


	15. Chapter 15

萨列里每周二四去镇上查看邮件，处理罗森伯格发来的事务，收学生发来的作业，改好再发回去。莫扎特没有再发来邮件。

安静过了几个礼拜，他开始不定期收到信件。在21世纪，邮差骑着自行车艰难敲开他的门，递上一张明信片。

正面看起来像是演唱会现场，只不过拍照人坐在台上，借散场后昏暗的灯光拍下一室狼藉。

背面邮戳覆盖住莫扎特飞扬的签名，字倒是很端正：“散场后果然有点想您”。萨列里忍不住笑起来，瞥了眼日期，半个月前。

隔天又是这个邮差，拿着一个破破烂烂的国际包裹，结巴着表示他们之前没找到人，然后就被蹂躏得有点惨。

萨列里谢过，给了小费，提着半颗心拆开，碟片的壳子有点开裂，但碟还完好。他将它放进落灰的碟机里，电视闪烁着出现了莫扎特的身影。

穿着暗红色演出服的年轻人在聚光灯下唱出满怀深情，他双眼泛着晶莹的光，透过镜头向谁诉说求而不得的爱恋。他因激情而沙哑的嗓音仍然敏感饱含生命，萨列里被充盈的感情包围而不知所措。他沉默着听完，将碟取出收好，放进抽屉里。

几天后又有信寄来，是一片夜空：“送给您”，他翻回去仔细看，在漆黑的夜里发现了几颗星星。

时不时还会收到碟片，他没再拆开，统统收起来放好。

莫扎特仿佛受到了鼓励，像生活在几个世纪前远距离恋爱中的小伙子一样热衷于拍各种照片，打印出来做明信片，附上自己的大名还有几行调皮的文字。

演唱会中从观众席拍摄的照片是常态，萨列里猜这应该是他的助理干的，总能选看上去帅气逼人的角度，也不知道是占了多少内存的结果。

“夏天也很凉爽☆”这张从俄罗斯寄来，边角有点褶皱。

偶尔也有莫扎特的自拍，同样的角度之前在他社交账号上看到过很多次：“翻ins刷到超帅的我，怕您错过啦！”

接下来的一张有点失焦，昏暗的光下他分辨出那是莫扎特锁骨附近的小块皮肤，用黑色或棕色的眼线笔画了一条五线谱，他跟着音符哼出一段自己的音乐：“是自己画的哦！”

另外一次收到一张餐桌摆拍，看上去是日本料理，最前面有一盘章鱼烧，远处能看见路德维希半个脸：“您竟然回罗森伯格的信都不回我的？？？”

萨列里一阵虚弱，不知道那天晚上他仍然醒着，还是单纯的巧合。

隔天，他从屋子里找到一个胶卷相机，站在翻涌的麦浪里，拍下半个晴朗的天空，右边高耸的鸟嘴悬崖像要来啄食麦子。他想了想，不知道写点什么，最后在邮局老妇人的建议下印上一句：“祝您一切安好。”寄出之后担心莫扎特被气到。


	16. Chapter 16

早晨起来竟然能呼出白色的水汽，萨列里翻日历，意识到自己在这个地方度过了整个夏天和半个秋季。

而自己已经有一整个礼拜没有收到任何信件了。年轻人的爱恋随着夏天的离去而消逝了吗？萨列里巴不得如此，但直觉没这么简单。

他拨弄不知不觉摞起来的一打明信片，后来稳定在一礼拜一份，内容没什么特别，莫扎特用他絮絮叨叨的语言跟他抱怨康丝坦斯的铁腕，讲他在国外遇到了什么好吃的，拍半张写好的乐谱说想他。

零散的片段能拼凑出一个好似在跟恋人撒娇的小男孩。萨列里收好明信片，犹豫着拉开装碟片的抽屉，从最开始的一张看起。

鲜活的身影出现在屏幕上时他松了一口气，想到这已经是好几个月前的样子了又忍不住担心起来。

一张张播放下去，萨列里被他越发狂野的唱法吓得心惊肉跳，莫扎特毫不在意地嘶吼，他听不出任何技巧。人群的狂欢将他断裂的尾音掩盖住，他跪在高台上，低着头，话筒双手捧在胸前。

他努力在狂欢中分辨那个声音，却什么都没有听见。


	17. Chapter 17

罗森伯格接到陌生的国际电话第一反应是诈骗，他一手叉腰准备怼回去，就听见老同事死神索命一般的声音：“莫扎特怎么了。”

“哼，快死了。”

一阵沉默，电话挂了。他回拨过去已经换了人，对方告诉他亲爱的萨列里先生定好机票已经叫车走人了。

“……”


	18. Chapter 18

下了飞机坐在出租车上，萨列里还没什么实感，他用顺手买的手机刷开推特，点开搜索又退出。之后给康丝坦斯打了电话，没敢问人什么情况，康丝坦斯沉默半天叹口气，报了医院的地址。

不管是哪里的医院都是消毒液的味道，区别是新鲜的还是有点陈旧的。

萨列里一路跨上三楼，在楼道里只看见了坐着的康丝坦斯。这个精明强悍的姑娘捧着手机，莫扎特同款眼妆稍微有点花，见他来了试图扯出一个甜美的笑容，但萨列里觉得搭配起来有点惊悚。

他站在门前默数一二三，轻手轻脚好像在推白雪公主的水晶棺。

呸。

还好，没有插遍全身的管子，房间看上去也不像随时要用作抢救。莫扎特闭着眼在熟睡，脖子上缠着一圈纱布。

他看起来比之前更苍白，萨列里想了一下觉得是因为擦掉了朋克眼线。

“如果我……”打住，说这个没有意义，过了一会儿更加郑重开口：“我不希望获得您的原谅。”在我数次践踏您的爱与尊严之后。他握住莫扎特一只手，弯腰亲吻温热的手背：“我愿用余生弥补我的过错……只要您现在立刻睁开眼告诉这他妈到底是怎么回事，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。”

挺尸的莫扎特睁开眼，视线乱飘，最后看向萨列里通红的眼角和蜜色眼珠周围的血丝，还有点生气但又觉得值了。他另一只手指着喉咙，医生和康丝坦斯都不让他说话，此刻只能委屈地噘嘴。

萨列里给了他另一个亲吻。


	19. Chapter 19

事后从康丝坦斯处得知，莫扎特因为总也得不到回应，发了疯一样写歌，不要命地嚎，他一嚎，粉丝就激动，大家一激动，他嚎得更开心，终于在几次之后成功吼出了血。老莫扎特一路谴责他进手术室，麻药劲没过推出来接着谴责。

但这已经是一个半月之前的事情了，那时候夏天的尾巴还没完全抽走。萨列里怀疑的目光瞟向乖巧望天的莫扎特，听完后半段。

大病未愈又暂时失声的莫扎特很郁闷，直到不久前从康丝坦斯手里接过萨列里的明信片。他硬生生挤出一声欢呼，穿着病号服冲出去跑圈，被当场淋成落汤鸡。然后就高烧，伤口发炎，被赶来的妈妈和姐姐好一阵担心。

萨列里向康丝坦斯致谢，将人送到楼梯口，回来鬼迷心窍别好门。

莫扎特目光灼灼，双手交握垫在下巴上。

“莫扎特，您知道我是——”他用手比划着触须，莫扎特小心翼翼点头，“我们的分泌物能够促进伤口愈合。”

萨列里全身都写着正直，然而看莫扎特飘忽的眼和泛起红晕就知道他想歪了。

“别想太多，您大概只需要一些亲吻，”莫扎特手伸上来环住他的背。


	20. Chapter 20

也许更多。

END


End file.
